1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a two cycle or two stroke engine. The present invention also relates to a method of cleaning the exhaust gases emitted from a two-stroke engine.
2. Background Information
Two cycle or two stroke carbureted gasoline engines release an amount of non-combusted fuel through their exhaust pipe. The amount of non-combusted fuel thus emitted will depend on the engine speed. The exhaust system is normally adapted to generate a back pressure to counteract this emission, although the back pressure will only function effectively at a given engine speed. The amount of non-combusted fuel emitted through the exhaust system will thus vary with varying engine speeds. When fitting a conventional reactor burner in the exhaust system, there is a danger that the reactor will become too hot when large quantities of non-combusted fuel are emitted from the engine.